How to spit Fire
by Cassandrathesear
Summary: Charlie has a break up with his boyfriend and returns to England only to find himself falling in love again. CW/HP slash be warned
1. Prolog

For three hours now Charlie was sitting in the darkest alcove in the Dragon fire´ a pup in Rumanian and was trying to calm hi

Disclaimer: All characters a belong to J.K. Rowling!

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction in English, so please have a heart and don't be to mean when I make a spelling mistake!

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Prolog**

For three hours now Charlie was sitting in the darkest alcove in the Dragon fire´ a pup in Romania and was trying to calm himself with Firewhiskey. He didn't know how much of this burning stuff he drank and it really didn't matter to him.

Charlie was the second eldest son of the Weasley family and like his older brother Bill and his only sister Ginny he took more after his mother's, Molly Weasley, family the Prewetts. Like his brothers and sisters hair, Charlie's hair was auburn and he hardly had any freckles on his tanned face. His eyes were dark blue like his fathers and it gave him an even more fascinating look. Charlie was over 6,1 feet high with weight shoulders and a strong and lean body.

The work with dragons needed more than strength, one of the reasons why there were so little dragon handlers. The witches and wizards that choose this work had to be more than physically strong, they had to be intelligent and magically powerful. The majority of the dragon handlers had more than one master diploma in care of magical creatures; they had at least two in other subjects of magic.

Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration were Charlie's master diploma, besides that he had basic knowledge of healing like every dragon handler. This made him into one of the strongest members of the Order of The Phoenix.

The situation in England was very bad. After one year of denying that Voldemort was indeed back and the incident with the innocent Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry of Magic wasn't prepared for the attack of the Deatheaters and was literally over run. The Deatheaters had one year to organize themselves and had made plans for every eventualities. In the first week after the Ministry had acknowledged the return of Voldemort the Minister of Magic Fudge was murdered in his own house, three different families with muggelborn witches and wizards were also attacked and murdered, the Aurors had no chance against the numbers of Deatheaters. But the real problems were the Ministry workers, who sympathize with Voldemort's cause. Already in the first two months new guidance's for magical creatures were made, which made the already hard lives of Veela, Vampires and Werewolves, much more harder.

You couldn't trust anyone, only Hogwarts could give sanctuary for those, who needed a save place from the Ministry and Voldemort. It wasn't a surprise that Hogsmeade was flooded with witches and wizards, everyone tried to be as near to Hogwarts as they could be. Meanwhile the Order of the Phoenix searched fro a way to vanquish Voldemort.

After the fifth year of his little brother Ron, Charlie returned to Romania where he was searching for help and he really found it. Some of the Aurors of Romania, who had relatives in the United Kingdom, decided to help, along with others from the Continent. He helped Rubeus Hagrid and Madam Maxime to warn the Giants of Voldemort and they believed them.

All this had the effect that Charlie had hardly any time for himself, which brings us to the problem why he was dinking himself into an emotional coma to forget what had happened to him.

Charlie had never had any problem to find himself someone to have some fun, he knew he was handsome and charming, so he used this to have some meaningless tryst. It was easy for him because he was never specialised on one gender, like many wizards and witches. It was common in the wizarding world to have relationships with ones own gender it was even possible to have children. He found it funny how some muggelborn wizards and witches reacted to that information, some were relived, some found it normal and a minority was scandalized.

Since his sixteenth birthday Charlie had only superficial relationships, but half a year ago he was at a party of a near friend of his from Rumania and there he met Paul Vonderbank. Paul was a really good-looking young man with golden blond hair, light blue eyes and a sun kissed skin, who came from Australia to study the dragons of Europe. Charlie had believed that he had found the person to spend the rest of his life and to form a family of his own.

After the first week in their relationship they decided to move together. It was only at their second month anniversary that they had their first really argument. Charlie was often away on Order orders and Paul was alone at home. Their arguments ended every time with Charlie saying he was sorry and a night spent in their bedroom, seeing how often they could make each other come. It was fun and Charlie wasn't bothered with the lake of any love during their sexual activities.

Two weeks ago Charlie went on a long time trip to Egypt, where he helped Bill to secure an ancient stone board on which was a spell from which Dumbledore hoped it would help them to vanquish Voldemort once and for all. It was written in hieroglyphs and it would take them sometime to translate its meaning, but it was a big step near the ending of the war. None beside the most trusted Order members new about this project and so Charlie hadn't been able to tell Paul the truth, but after this last expedition he would have been able to spent more time with his lover.

Charlie made it faster home as when predicted he would. He wanted to surprise Paul and opened quietly the front door to their fleet. He put his bag on the wooden floor next to the bathroom and went to the bedroom, where he knew Paul must have been sleeping. As he touched the door he felt a strong silencing charm gave away, when he heard them. He opened the door slowly and watched as his lover, who he thought was his future husband, was bouncing happily at the prick of some random guy on their bed.

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry, because this howl scene was so cliché it was impossible to be true. He came out of his stupor when he heard them reach their peak, in the same moment Paul realized that he was in the room. Ironically Charlie couldn't do anything to stop himself from laughing at the shocked face Paul made when he finally saw him. It was a cold laugh that was without any mirth and made the two on the bed cower under the sheets.

"Charlie it isn't as you think!", was the first think Paul shouted as he jumped out of the bed, as his sex friend was trying to cover himself.

"Yes Paul, it surely isn't as I think it is.", said Charlie in a mooching ton, as he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his board chest, "I mean if it really was as I think it was, it would mean that you are a two timing bitch who would jump on anyone, when I'm out of the way! I was trying to come home as fast as I could to be with you and to tell you that I was able to make it so I could spent more time with you then before. But what do I see when I come home to my most loving and truthful boyfriend, I can see him jumping on some other guy crying like a bitch in heat!"

Charlie was laughing again and it was even colder than before, so that even he was thinking he sounded like an insane murderer, but it hurt too much, and he new it wasn't his heart that hurt here. It was his ego, how could Paul do something like this if he loved him? Was it even love that they felt for each other or lust? Right now he couldn't answer his own question.

"What else should I have done?", screamed Paul at the still laughing Charlie, " You're never home, always away to help some strangers against a Dark Lord that doesn't have to do anything with you. When you had stayed home with me and come to Australia like I asked you so many times I would have never done this.

You can't win this war, why are you risking your life, your future?". Paul was panting and Charlie stopped laughing, the atmosphere was eerie and everything was vibrating under Charlie's magic. He couldn't believe Paul had said that to his face.

"So you think I should run away with you and hide, when my family is in mortal danger and my friends need my help against a psychopath that can murder without remorse and that will try to do the same thing with the howl world when he has beaten the wizards of the United Kingdom? You really don't know me do you? Because I don't believe I know you, if you think that way!", Charlie saw for the first time how weak Paul's character was, he was an only child of a rich family, who never thinks of anyone but himself. How blind love or lust can make a person, thought Charlie.

Paul made a move to try and touch Charlie, but stilled when he saw a promise of immense pain in Charlie's eyes if he touched him.

"I'm packing my things and leave the fleet to you.", Charlie went quickly through the fleet and put all his stuff into three big bags, that he shrank and put in his pocked, he took the bag from the bathroom with him and left for good.

He couldn't remember how he came to the "Dragon fire" or how he rented a room for the night, shit he didn't even remember when he came down and began to drink. His only positive thought was, Thank Merlin I haven't introduced him to mum´. Later he stumbled somehow into his room and fell into a dreamless drunken sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

First I want to thank all who have read my story and submitted a review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 1

As soon as Charlie was back at Grimmauld Place 12 he, Bill, Remus, Severus and Tonks started to work at the artifact that they had brought to England from Egypt. It was an old stone table with hieroglyphs, which had a special cruse described on it. The order thought that it was a cruse that could help them to vanquish Voldemort from this planet for good, without the chance to resurrect him again. The only downside was, that it was in an old hieroglyphs, that had to be first decoded and than translated.

The first two weeks it was as if Charlie was possessed by some kind of, like Bill so kindly named it, "workaholic" spirit. He didn't eat, only after his mother told him what she would do with his body if he didn't started to participate at the meals in the kitchen, he decided to leave his work for some minutes to get something inside his stomach. He didn't sleep well enough and was always tired. The reason why he wasn't working at night was, because hid father saw him one night and told him in certain words, that he would come look after him every night, to see if he was sleeping in his bad. And if he didn't saw his son asleep, he would inform his wife of this.

It was a little unfair,´, Charlie thought, that everyone would go directly to Molly Weasley if they wanted the Weasley children to behave.´

But the real problems started on the third week. He was tired, not only because of the lake of sleep and food, even through he sat at the table during the meals he wasn't really hungry, but also was the translation stocking and they were making only slowly progress. So he was tired and frustrated, this together with the fresh hurt from his break up with Paul made an explosive mix.

He was in a constantly bad mood, which made him sarcastic and cold to the others in the house. The twins had tried only once to lighten up his mood with w prank. The result was, that they have found themselves stuck with a charm to the ceiling and nothing they did could put them down. Even the others didn't know how to help them and Charlie seemed to be in a worse mood than before, so nobody asked him for help. In the end Fred and Gorge had to strip to the nude, because every clothes they had on were glued to the ceiling. It was embarrassing for them, because Molly chooses that moment to come out of the kitchen and saw them.

After that everyone made it his or her priority to leave Charlie alone and not to speak to him if it wasn't completely necessary.

It was the end of the third week and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were coming to the head quarter in two days for the holidays. Bill was really worried about his little brother Charlie; it wasn't common for him to be in such a flunk for so long.

"Hey Charlie.", Bill opened the door and closed it after him. He went to the bed and sat in the chair to look at Charlie.

"Oh, don't bother to ask if you can come in!", hissed Charlie sarcastically and turned his back to Bill.

"You know that I've taken a lot of shit from you over the years. I didn't tell mum or dad about you numerous affairs, of the dangerous accidents with the dragons and I didn't tell them that you lived with some one. Someone who you bought an engagement ring on your last visit to Egypt."

Charlie rolled over again and looked at his brother. It was true, he was telling Bill everything just like Bill told him everything. They were the eldest and had a more close relationship, because they were the ones with the responsibility to look after their younger siblings.

"Don't you think that I'm trustworthy enough to tell me what happened in Romanian? I thought, that when I see you next, it would be to introduce use to your fiancé."

Charlie looked at the shadows on the floor, "I was coming back earlier than I told Paul. It was to be a surprise for him, in the last time our relationship was under much pressure. I was always away, working for the order and with the dragons, when I came home I was quite tired and we weren't able to do much together. When I came home I saw him with some guy in our bed, they were fucking. After that I took all my things and came back, without him and that is all."

"Wow.", Bill was searching for words, "Well it is good that you told me. Also good that mum didn't know him or she would likely murder this Paul."

They laughed, it wasn't very funny, but Charlie felt a little lighter after that.

"You know I wasn't in such a bad mood only because Paul was two timing me. I was asking myself, if I'm not also like him. I had many affairs like you so politely stated, and I mean maybe I was also leading them on. I mean it wasn't so that I was in a relationship with one of them, but maybe one or two were in love with me and I didn't saw that? Am I a like Paul?"

Bill looked into Charlie's eyes and smiled brightly. His little brother was really growing up, "No Charlie, I don't think that you are like Paul. I know that you never told anyone that you wanted more from them than a little bit of fun. If someone told you they loved you would do the right thing. I know you would."

Charlie thought about that a little and then looked at Bill and started to laugh.

"Hey that sounded so responsible and wise.", he was gasping for breath. Bill was looking at Charlie as if he were mental.

"Haha, the next time you are down, don't wait for me to help you, and here I thought that you would grow up.", he shook his had laughingly and stood up, "Come down into the kitchen, mum must be ready with the meal and since our personal dark howl is coming home in two days it will most likely be one of the last meals we ca eat to our hearts desire."

"Yes, Ron will most likely eat everything he can as soon as he is home, famished because of the long ride home of the Hogwarts Express."

* * *

Two days later the kids came to Grimmauld Place and the noise level was heightening.

"Ron you pig, did you have to eat all chocolate frogs?", shouted Ginny's lovely voice from the entrance. Bill and Charlie were in the library and started laughing.

"I was hungry and you didn't wanted to eat any. It would make you fat and fat is bad."

A loud smacking noise was heard and a scream of pain.

"I'm not fat and I'll never be fat you maroon."

"Would you two stop this please? Since we arrived at the station, you two a bickering like two old brothers.", Hermione's impatient voice was screeching, "And you could do something too, you know!"

"Yes but that would mean, that I had to acknowledge you three and couldn't do as if I didn't knew you.", came Harry's cheeky response, he threw his jacket an the stairs and run into the kitchen, as Hermione, Ron and Ginny came out of their shook to case after him.

In the kitchen was Molly who had heard their conversation and was chuckling quietly, as she cooked. Remus was talking to Tonks and they began to laugh hard, as a panting Harry sat down between them.

"You two are my family and love me right?", he looked at Tonks with his big green eyes, pleading her to protect him, "You will be my young, beautiful and charming aunt in only one month. Remus will be really happy to see that we two understand each other. Don't you uncle Remus?"

Remus was laughing so hard, he could only nod and ruff Harry's hair. Just in that moment the other three came into the kitchen and Ron had one hand on Harry's shoulder, when Tonks hugged Harry.

"You would do good not to harm my cute little nephew."

"Hey! Who are you calling cute and little´? I'm note cute and I'm handy not little!", Harry pursed his lips and looked more like a sulking child than an nearly seventeen year old.

From the entrance to the kitchen they heard loud barking laughter. The twins, Bill and Charlie were nearly crying from laughter.

"Oh how I missed you four. Especially the manly and courageous Harry Potter, who is currently sulking like a child and hiding behind his aunt."

"Yeah! Bill is right! Were is the strong…"

"…courageous and handsome…"

"…man with the name Harry Potter?"

"He is currently planning how he can castrate three man, in their sleep without anyone knowing it was him.", Harry's cold smile made the three shudder.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. And don't ask your mother for help, she has three other sons and a daughter, who can give her grandchildren."

"And why don't you want to harm Charlie?", asked Bill and was promptly punched in the arm.

"Because he was only laughing and was smart enough to hold his mouth shut."

Hermione smiled at Harry knowingly. It was a merry group of people that was sitting at the table that day. For a short time it was easy for all to forget about the war that was going on outside of Grimmauld Place 12.


	3. Chapter 2

First I want to thank all who have read my story and submitted a review. Thank you!

I hope that you aren't to angry with me because it took me so long to update again. I hope you will enjoy the next chapters, so read on!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Severus Snape stood glaring in front of an old looking stone table. The other people in the room were also looking at it, it was finally done, and they had needed longer than they had predicted at the beginning but it was over now. The hieroglyphs were translated and Dumbledore was on his way to Grimmauld Place 12. Meanwhile the five who had translated the hieroglyphs were not looking so delighted as they would have liked to be.

"What is the meaning of this?", Tonks asked and looked at Remus as if he would know the answer, "I thought that it was a cruse that should help us defeat You-know-who and this thing describes only a spell that casts fire!"

It was clear to everyone how disappointed the young Auror was, she was nearly fuming in anger. It was normally not one of her things to study a dead language only to be able to translate an old text, but because Dumbledore told them that it contained a cruse that would allow them to kill you-know-who, she had done everything in her power to help. She herself knew that it wasn't much, but she had read tones of books and spend nearly every free hour of her time to reread every word that the others have translated to find a clue if there was something wrong. And now she stood infront of their collected work and it was only a simple fire cruse. She wanted to cry in frustration.

"Nymph,", Remus warped his arms around her, " I'm sure that it is not a simple fire cruse, we have to wait for Dumbledore. Don't be depressed it wasn't for nothing."

The two Weasley brothers smiled at the couple. Bill was looking at his old potions master and tried to read him. Severus was showing no emotions, but his dislike of everything that existed. Charlie was looking at his brother, it had unnerved him in the beginning when he noticed his older brothers new found interested in the crumpy teacher, but if his brother wanted him who was he to say him that he should forget about him.

"It seems as if the headmaster will be here this afternoon before the Order meeting, it will do us more good, when we go down and have a bit more distant between us and this old and dusty table.", Charlie was making his way to the door and Remus and Tonks were following him leaving Bill and Snape alone. Charlie saw his brother's thankful smile as he closed the door silently.

Well that explained, why the two were so friendly with each other´, Charlie was thinking as he made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry was reading a book about dragons, that Hermione had given him. At first he was slightly irritated that she had seen through him and his crush on Charlie, but because she had been silent and didn't tell anyone about it (and after she had made and wizard oath to not tell anyone about his more romantic feelings for the dragon handler) he had confessed everything to her. It felt good to have some one to talk to about his unrequited love. Hermione had given him many tips about how to get a bit closer to the good-looking red-head. One was to find common interests, and apparently magical beings were a good stared to it, so he started reading first he read his old books from school, it wasn't so uninteresting, he always found them interesting. And after he had reread everything he started to read about dragons and found that the books that Hermione gave him were really well written and informative.

At the table Ron was playing chess on two boards against Ginny and Hermione. The two girls stood no chance, Ron was beating them nearly effortlessly and he knew it, so he was smirking evilly as he took Ginny Queen and the girls were glaring at him.

"I hope you know that smugness is an unattractive character trade, that most woman find completely repulsive.", Ginny said in an annoyed and frustrated voice.

"Well that explains, why Draco is still solo.", answered Ron with a smirk on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at the attics of the two siblings. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that Ginny found Draco Malfoy attractive, even if she thought him unsuitable for a boyfriend.

Suddenly he didn't felt like sitting in the library inside of Grimmauld Place 12, he stood up and went out, without looking were he went, Harry thought of what he could do. It happened now and than, that Harry couldn't keep up a cheerful face around his friends, at night he had nightmares about Sirius and the veil. He dreamed of all the names that were posted in the Daily Prophet, all the families who were thorn apart, children were operant like him.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realise where he was going, until he walked into a moving wall. Well it felt like a wall to him.

"Ouch.", he groaned as he sat up and looked at his right arm, which he used to lighten his fall. He new that there would certainly a bruise and that would make Molly and every other female being with a mother instinct want to mother him.

"Hey there, you're alright Harry?", Charlie was reaching down for him and helped Harry up to his feet, "You know a little more meat on your bones wouldn't hurt you. It would certainly help you not to be knocked over when you run into someone the next time."

Harry was busy stumping down his traitorous feeling, he was looking dump enough without the embracement of a hard on, because of only a little touch. Right now he hated his hormones with passion.

"I'm alright just a little bruised, nothing to worry.", he really wanted to say something that would lead to a bit more time with Charlie.

"If you want I can give you an ointment that would help heal the bruise.", Charlie smiled charmingly at Harry.

Harry nodded eagerly, "That would be really helpful. And if you could keep your mother away from me until I'm recovered I would be extremely grateful to you."

As they walked to Charlie and Bill's room, they made a little small talk about the twins and their prank war with Moody. As Charlie opened the door Harry wished he could make himself disappear.

Inside where Bill and Snape. On Bill's bed snoging like teenagers and was Bill's hand really pawing Snape down there.

Slowly and quietly Harry made his way away from the door to his room, which was only two doors away. He didn't want to make Snape angry with him again, because he saw such a private scene, especially since he was now more like an uncle to Harry. Snape and Remus were always there for him when he had a bad time, so that he never became truly depressed. As Remus told him that he asked Tonks to marry him, Harry was more than happy for him. Remus was a good person and he deserved a bit of happiness for himself, and Tonks was good for him. But the engagement between Remus and Tonks, made Harry aware that Snape was alone and even if he seemed uncaring of that fact, lonely.

Well it seemed that Harry didn't have to worry more for Snape, he could leave him with Bill.

Harry left the door open and waited for Charlie to come and bring the ointment. He heard the silence conversation, when Charlie came into his room and the other two saw him. He hoped that Charlie wouldn't tell them, that Harry saw them, too. Maybe someone should explain to the two lovebirds to ward a door when they want to be alone. It would have been not so funny if Ron had been the one to see this, it could have given him a heart attack.

After ten minutes Charlie came into the room with a little box that looked wooden to Harry. He was completely serious as he looked Harry into the eyes.

"You wont tell anyone what you saw today.", Harry only nodded and hoped that Charlie would believe him, "I have brought the ointment with me it will need two hours to be on your skin after that you can wash it of. There should be nothing to see."

Harry did what he was told and couldn't help a small smile to come to his lips. Charlie raised an eyebrow in question of what Harry found so amusing.

Harry grinned brightly at him, "If the two want to be a secret from the rest of the house, they should better ward the door, think how it would be if we found Ron's dead body before the door or better the twins laughing every time they saw Bill or Snape. It just would be too hilarious for them to pass on, a chance to make Professor Snape and their almighty elder brother suffer with out to much work.", Harry was laughing now and even Charlie was chuckling lightly, it really was a dangerous thing to let a door open if you wanted to keep a secret from the twins, it was nearly an invitation for disaster to enter.

"You now you always say that you never go out to find disaster, Harry, and I must confess that I didn't always believed you when you told everyone, that it was disaster that found you. But today as a witness I must say I believe you, you just have the worst luck.", Charlie was now laughing to. It was a light atmosphere and the two sat there together and talked more. Charlie found out that Harry was more adult than he thought at the beginning of the vacation. He was more mature than the twins and more life experienced than Percy, it was easy to talk to him and to forget that he wasn't even 17.

* * *

I'm still searching for a Beta Reader so please be a bit patient until I have found one.


	4. Chapter 3

First I want to thank all who have read my story and submitted a review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

It was the night before his birthday and like always, Harry was sitting awake and counting down the minutes till midnight. He sat in the staircase with a glass of orange juice in his hands and thought about the last week. Much had happened in the last 7 days.

On the bad side was the lose of Arabella Figg. The old squib woman hadn't been able to do much for the Order, but she was a good soul and every visit from her had lightened up the mood at Grimmauld Place. It was funny to watch her talk with Hermione about cats and how to correctly take care of them. The moment Hermione heard what had happened she went into her room and cried until she fell asleep. Ginny had gone with her to watch after her and told them that Hermione had been unable to calm herself until she was completely exhausted from crying.

Not as bad as that was what happened two days ago. Harry had been talking with Charlie in the library and as he went to his room to go to sleep, he heard a noise from one of the empty closets and as he opened it he saw Tonks and Remus in a sexual situation. As a consequence to this Remus gave him the Talk´. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Remus had asked Snape, Bill and Charlie for help. Harry and Remus nearly died from embarrassment the other three could hardly hold back their laugher.

The good thing was his budding friendship with Charlie. All that he had known about dragon handlers was that they had to be physically and magically strong in the first place, but had learned through his conversations with Charlie that there was more to it. He was shocked to hear, that most dragon handlers had nearly the same masteries as the Aurors, but had also to be able to handle magical and non-magical beings. This profession was clearly challenging and a respected on as well. Many of the dragon handlers who were getting to old to do this job had no problems of finding another work. Because of their masteries they were able to change their profession easier as other wizards and witches.

What caught Harry's attention the most was, that Charlie clearly said that even if you were a genius and had all asked masteries, if you didn't had a liking for your work and respected the life of the beings that you worked with, it was impossible to work as a dragon handler for you. Charlie explained this to Harry as the reason why it was so hard to become a dragon handler.

After he thought about it, Harry could understand why Charlie could work in this profession so easily. From his childhood on he had learned to respect and take care of others. His home was more farm like and he wasn't afraid of hard work, it wasn't hard for him to life in a moving camp if the time needed it. Harry saw that day how much Charlie loved his work, but Harry noticed also that there was an underlying sadness inside of Charlie. He would have liked to ask Charlie what had happened, but hadn't wanted to make Charlie more uncomfortable.

Nevertheless the two became friends and they were seen more times sitting together and talking then not. Most times there were others like, Remus and Tonks, or Ron, Ginny and Hermione with them, but the two were mostly the last to part for the evening after a discussion. All in all he felt like he was learning more about the person Charlie Weasley, than only about Charlie-Ron's-second-oldest-brother.

The clock showed that there were four minutes until midnight and Harry lost himself again in his mind. The thought back to the day as he had walked on, on Bill and Snape. Later that day Dumbledore had visited the headquarter of the Order and went directly into the attic, and the others that were inside this working group soon went after him. They stayed there the howl night.

Harry knew this, because Hermione had warded the stairs, which led into the attic, to warn her if someone came down. They had waited in the girls room and played Monopoly´ until midnight then they went to sleep, because Hermione informed them that it would make Mrs. Weasley suspicious of what they had been doing in there the howl night, if they came down tomorrow tired. They hadn't to be afraid to miss something, because Hermione's charm would wake her up as soon as someone would descent the stairs and she would wake all immediately.

And she woke them at five in the morning, Ginny was the first one to ran to the door. Then the air was clear they descent the stairs and took their extendable ears out of their pockets to eavesdrop the conversation in the kitchen.

"… we will tell them the good news at the next Order meeting. I still can't believe that you thought it would be such a simple fire spell.", they heard Dumbledore's voice laugh.

"You can't say with that spell if you don't know what you have told us tonight. And that we found a way to vanquish Voldemort for good, doesn't mean that we can do it now.", the group nearly gasped at Snape's cold words, "What will that mean for us if someone said it to the wrong person and Voldemort heard about it?"

"Severus is right. We wouldn't have worried if you would have told us all about what you knew of the spell. And if we say everything to the Order they may become to sure of them self and be careless of the danger. The war is still not over.", Bill voiced his thoughts.

"We don't know for sure how they will react, but we can't say nothing. Have you seen the Order lately they are losing hope and if we can't give them some thing to hold onto, and I sure as hell aren't going to give them Harry to hold on to, some will simply give in.", Remus tried to sound calm, but it was noticeable that he was afraid of what the Order member would do, if they saw no hope for a future.

"I know that I'm biased, because I'm engaged with this handsome wolf, but Remus is right," Tonks light voice said she seemed oddly relieved, "they need something to hold to and if we don't give them something, they will make Harry their icon and will corner him until he fights and dies."

The group was silent, even Harry was worried. He knew he would fight, but his time hadn't come yet and if the masses wanted something from him they wouldn't give him one quiet minute until he died. The only one that hadn't said anything was Charlie.

"I think we must be the ones to give them hope. We don't have to say what exactly we are doing, but that we know a way to win. It would give us even something if Voldemort came into the light t see what we are really doing. It would show us where he is and we need to be near him for this to work.", Charlie's voice was sure and determined.

The silence that followed was tense until they all began to laugh.

"We would be the bait for him, if only one of us knows what our plan is, and he knows that it is only us six, he will be after us like the devil after a innocent soul. And when he gets one of us he will catch his death with him or her. A good plan. Simple and easy, it will give me even a reason as to why I'm hiring you all as teacher.", Dumbledore sounded pleased as he said that, "Well until next meeting, we will most likely have new members then. Look after this four and don't underestimate them. it wouldn't surprise me if they would find out what we are doing."

And then they heard the floo and ran away up the stairs and into the room of the girls faking to be asleep as someone, most likely Tonks opened the door to look after them. After that night, the four could see that the atmosphere with in the Order had lightened and everybody was more at easy and talkative.

As the clock rang midnight Harry wished himself a happy birthday and stood up to go to his room. He didn't went were through as he heard the door to Charlie and Bill's room open silently and a shadow coming out of it. Harry waited for the figure to come into the light so that he would know who the nightly wanderer was. He didn't have to wait for long, as he knew this body frame belonged to Charlie.

"You know if someone else would come out of their room now, they would think that you were on the way to a nightly rendezvous.", Harry heard Charlie's cheerful quiet voice say.

"But then they think that what will they think then they see you here, too?", Harry said in an whisper to make it more secretly, as if someone could really hear them.

Charlie came to him and bend down to look Harry in the eyes, that stand out even in the darkness. "They would probable think that it was I who corrupted their little innocent Harry.", Charlie was smiling in the darkness and thinking how odd it was for him to be so at easy with Harry after they were friends for only a week.

Charlie found it more easy to talk with Harry then with other people at the Order. Harry was light and had a wicked sense of humour he was serious when you needed him to be and funny if you were down, but he knew when it was better to let something be left alone. What unnerved Charlie through was that he felt drawn to Harry more and more his feeling changed from friendly to something deeper and passionately. The reason why he had woken up tonight was because he had a slightly disturbing dream about Harry and him kissing each other in the library on the couch. He woke up panicked and with a painful hard on.

And now he was standing here alone in a dark corridor, flirting with the cause of his insomnia. Thinking fast before he would do something that would have many consequences Charlie took Harry's hand and shook it, "I want to be first to congratulate you for your 17th birthday and wish for you that you'll stay healthy and happy all your life."

"Thank you.", Harry smiled brightly and embraced Charlie quickly. It felt good and right to be so near him that he only reluctantly let go. "I must go to bed now, tomorrow will be a long day. Good night and go to bed soon, it would be shameful for you to be tired and miss something."

And with that they parted for the night.


End file.
